Stories from the Moon, a collection of drabbles
by Napoleon Bonerfart
Summary: Here is where I'll post various one-shots and drabbles that aren't long enough to justify being their own story. Most of these will probable be prompted by tumblr asks or just random ideas for a short ficlet.
1. Give me a hand

**A/N:**

This "story" is a series of unconnected sailor moon related drabbles that I've written, usually in response to a tumblr prompt. These drabbles are set in a canon timeline unless stated otherwise (i.e. if it's in the OWS-verse i'll let you know)

This first drabble was something I wrote for The Mysterious Blind Bandit on the train to AX. The prompt was Haruka/Michiru and I had to incorporate the line ""Give me a hand." Enjoy.

* * *

Haruka looked across the bay at the Marine Cathedral, her aqua-haired partner sat in the passenger seat of the parked convertible, lightly dozing as the first rays of sunlight graced her cheeks, as if they were meant for her.

After everything that had happened the day before, with the talismans and the grail, Haruka couldn't seem to stay still. So with Michiru in the passenger seat sleeping, Haruka just drove.

Aimlessly around Tokyo at first, and then around the bay to Yokohama and back. Haruka just needed to feel the wind in her bones.

_Usagi is Sailor Moon._

_Sailor Moon is the Legendary Messiah_.

Haruka really hadn't seen that one coming. And yet, after rescuing her from that Daimon on the Tokyo Tower, she didn't see how it could be anybody else, nobody else deserved that title more than Usagi.

Haruka looked at her hands on the steering wheel. How many times had she said that she was willing to damn herself to stop The Silence? Every time she transformed, she had to accept that she might have to take somebody's life.

A person with dreams, a family waiting for them, a future ahead of them. Somebody like Usagi. Usagi was why she fought as hard as she did. Somebody that innocent should never have to experience the horror of The Silence.

Ever since that day Michiru came into her life, Haruka knew that there could be no turning back, and no second-guessing herself. If Haruka was going to be damned, she wouldn't be alone.

The green-haired passenger stirred under the morning sunlight, smelling the salty ocean breeze, and the cold wind off of the sea.

"Good morning love." Said Michiru softly and lovingly.

Haruka looked over at her and smiled. No words were needed, nothing to ruin this perfect hour.

"Did you sleep well?" Michiru asked.

"I didn't." Replied Haruka.

"That's a shame, I wanted you to warm me up." Whispered the aqua-haired warrior.

"Oh?" Asked Haruka. Michiru just smiled, Haruka leaned across the center console between them and gave her a kiss.

Michiru and her moved to the back seat of the convertible and continued to kiss and grab each other, both simply relieved to be alive after everything that had happened yesterday.

"Forgive me Haruka, but I don't think you'll be getting any sleep just yet." Said Michiru playfully.

"Oh? Why's that?" Haruka asked.

"I need you to give me a hand." The green-haired woman said. Haruka needed to further invitation, and slipped her hands underneath Michiru's skirt.


	2. Credible Threat

**A/N: **Short little fic idea I had after watching 194, the episode where the girls stick to Usagi like glue because Tin Nyanko was a credible threat to usagi

* * *

Usagi looked out her window, Rei and Minako were there, waiting to _escort_ her to school.

Ami and Mako would already be there, _of course,_ and they would stick by her all day, and then one of them would escort her home or to the shrine or the crown fruit parlor or wherever they would hang out after school.

It had barely been a day and Usagi was already sick of it. She hated it when her friends treated her like a China Doll.

Like a princess.

Like the helpless princess she had been on the moon, powerless to do anything but watch as her guardians, her best friends who she had shared everything with sacrificed themselves for her. Back then, all Serenity could do was watch as they fell one by one.

Usagi had a bad feeling that this current battle would go the same way. Already, Mamo-chan hadn't returned any of her letters or phone calls while he was in America, and the rest of her friends were so busy that she didn't think it was worth bothering them over.

Minako had thought that Tin Nyanko was a credible threat to her, having known her civilian identity, so she had to be protected, simple as that.

If only.

Ever since that time in the Starlight Tower when everybody found out she was the princess, she knew they looked at her differently. It didn't happen overnight, but it happened, every day she saw just a little bit less Ami-chan and a little bit more of Princess Mercury.

Sometimes she wondered if her friends even saw her as Usagi anymore.

But then, sometimes she didn't even see herself as Usagi anymore. She had lost track of the number of times she had mentally referred to herself as Serenity, how many times she had almost slipped up and called Mamo-chan "Endymion." Maybe it was the same way for her guardians as well.

She thought back and realized that she didn't know when it had happened, just that it had, and Usagi couldn't stop, and didn't WANT to stop.

Still, that time was coming, every conversation about plans for the future seemed to end up talking about Crystal Tokyo. Usagi and her guardians knew that they only had so much time to enjoy themselves before the inevitable happened, she supposed that was why they had thrown themselves into their high school clubs. It was quite literally their last chance to act like a regular teenager, to be an ordinary person.

"Usagi-chaaaan!" Minako yelled from in front of the house.

Well, time to be escorted to school.


	3. The Costume Contest

"I can't believe you won." pouted Usagi, transformed into her Eternal Sailor Moon fuku. She held her silver medal and second place consolation prize from Sailor Moon costume lookalike contest.

"It's not all bad, Usagi." Said Minako, soothing her princess' bruised ego. "I'm your body double, remember?" Minako fidgeted with her first place medal, she had used her Crescent Moon Compact from her Sailor V days to put herself in a version of Sailor Moon's first fuku. Coincidentally, this also happened to be the one that was closest to her old Sailor V uniform, total coincidence.

"But..." Said Usagi, tears welling up in her eyes. "But I even transformed for this contest Minako-chan!" At this point, Usagi's tears were probably inevitable.

"Hey, cheer up Usagi." Said Minako, lifting Usagi's chin up. "At least you did better that Zoisite."

Usagi had a small laugh at that. "That's true huh." She said. "I mean, purple? I've never worn purple."

"Besides, If I make a better you than you do. That just means I'm doing my job right." Said Minako.

"You mean as my body double?" Asked Usagi. Every so often, the depths of the senshi's duties towards her caught her off guard.

"No, I mean as Aino Minako, idol and actress extraordinare!" Minako said, raising her voice as she stood up from the table and raised her fist into the air. "If I can be a better Sailor Moon than the real Sailor Moon, then I've definitely got what it takes to be the best actress Japan has ever seen!"

Usagi just put her head in her palms and groaned loudly.


End file.
